Hogwarts' tales
by Crina
Summary: During over thousand years Hogwarts has seen numerous students, professors, friendships, romances, wars and fall outs. Seven moments from Hogwarts' history, each drabble is 100 words long.


**i.  
**

Blame

_Founders' Office, September, 10th century_

Helga hides her face behind her hands, Godric stares at the table's surface, Rowena stands near to the window. The door opens and Salazar walks in calmly. The look on his face makes Godric shudder; he has never seen his friend so furious.

"I hope you are satisfied now", Salazar hisses almost like those snakes he so loves. "A Muggle-born has died by his own hand. I told you this would happen, sooner or later."

"It's hardly our fault", Rowena whispers.

"His blood is on your hands. Don't even dare to say I didn't warn you."

Salazar leaves the room.

**ii.  
**

Blue

_Entrance Hall, October 1931_

"Mister Weasley!"

"Miss Black. How can I help you?"

Cedrella ignores his polite voice and thrusts a shabby piece of parchment to his hand.

"I would appreciate if you didn't leave such scandalizing letters between my sister's books. She is only fourteen and does not need to be included in silly romances. Please leave Charis alone."

Blue eyes widen.

"Miss Black – Cedrella – I don't –"

"I hope we don't have to discuss this ever again. Good night, Mister Weasley."

When Cedrella walks away in her green robes and sixteen-year-old's pride, she knows he is looking after her.

"They were _Charis'_ books?!"

**iii.**

Colourblind

_Library, January 1977_

"You."

"This is the school library. Everyone can come here."

"Sure. I just didn't know you could read."

"How original."

Silence, two pairs of grey eyes and younger boy's white fingers holding a book. Dust dances in the air, somewhere someone laughs. Uncertainty – no one is watching – _what should I do_?

The clock is ticking.

"I –"

It's the older boy who starts speaking and then shuts his mouth. They hesitate between right and left – yesterday's colours haven't faded yet. Then – bitterness. For a moment Regulus is colourblind.

"I'm busy. Get out of my way."

Sirius glides elegantly away.

Regulus hates.

**iv.**

Good intentions

_Greenhouses, May 1987_

"Nymphadora, could you take this Mandrake to greenhouse number two?" professor Sprout asks and Dora obeys happily. This time she will be very careful. Sprout trusts her, and besides, her detentions are nicer than some other teachers'.

It's dusky outside. Dora presses the plant against her chest. She'll make it.

"Oh, Aurora."

What was that?

Her Astronomy teacher and too-hot-to-be-true DADA professor are in a middle of a tight embrace. Professor Sinistra is leaning against the greenhouse number three's wall, and her hands are touching professor MacDougal's –

The pieces of flowerpot scatter on the grass as Nymphadora covers her eyes.

**v.  
**

In sickness and in health

_Hospital Wing, December 1994_

"Cho?"

She turns around, startled. Then she smiles.

"Are you sick?"

No, she isn't. Marietta is. She lies on the hospital bed, behind the curtains, probably crying because sometimes things that should be natural just hurt too much.

"I'm fine", Cho answers. "What about you, Cedric?" His name tastes like cinnamon in her mouth – a cliché. She doesn't care.

"I'm alright. I brought homework for my friend."

It's amazing how much they have in common.

"And I wanted to ask... Are you waiting for the Yule Ball?"

"Me and every other girl here."

"So – you fancy going there with me?"

**vi.  
**

Lonely place

_Great Hall, May 1998_

Everyone has left. Those who have been hurt are in St. Mungo's, the bodies of the dead have been carried away, even the ghosts have wandered away. Only they stand in the empty Great Hall, Kingsley and his... wife. What a lonely place to be in.

He hasn't seen her for months, but Florence hasn't changed. And even after a battle and all that mess she manages to look like a damn porcelain doll.

Silence hurts his ears and wherever he looks at, he finds something that needs to be fixed.

He will fix everything. Even alone, if need be.

**vii.**

Circles

_Quidditch field, November 2023_

Robin tried out for Gryffindor's Quidditch team three times before she was accepted. It still makes her cheeks red, but there is no room for shame when she flies in circles, excited – her first Quidditch match is only a week away.

A third-year girl stands on the pitch. When Robin lands, she greets this younger girl.

"Hey. I'm Robin Wood – who are you?"

"Lucinda Flint", the other girl says. "I'll try out for _our_ team next year."

"Which position?"

"Keeper."

"I'm Beater", Robin tells her, clutching her broom. "I'll... look forward to next year, then."

Lucinda smiles. "So do I."


End file.
